


Good mistake-wintersilver

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky too, College!AU, First Time Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pietro is a little shit, Swearing, kind of, no powers!AU, that's a name for that ship!!!!, wintersilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: prompt: Write a story about a mistake that results in wonderful consequences.*****Pietro made a mistake that lead him to meeting James. If he would just know he wouldn't regret that at all.





	Good mistake-wintersilver

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! I had no idea last story gonna be taken like that. Please, read tags. if anything weird is happening I will tag it.  
> So....  
> You don't like it, don't read it :)
> 
> Not beta readed, enjoy :)
> 
> Maybe I will follow that story later :)

He knew it. He should listen to his sister as she was the smart one between them. He was work muscles, really, but even know his muscles were no use too. He could only run and hope he took right turn and then again and just fucking run away.

Wanda told him to keep his hands to himself, but he never was good with it. Not when he wanted something or flirted with someone. Or just straight jumped in the fight, because he saw a girl being ambushed and couldn't help himself. And of course it came to bit him in the ass, because that girl was working with the thugs and waiting for some stupid, naive prince that they could mug. Wanda gonna be so smug when she hear about it. If he survive it.

He stopped suddenly, having to chose the way and having no idea which way to go. He looked left and right, then behind himself and yes, they still were following, fuck! Left or right, left or right?!

“Stay there, you little bitch!”

Left, fuck it!

He ran again, legs carrying him faster, air burning in his lung. He saw some door half open and burst through them hard enough he tripped and fell face first in someone's chest. He scrambled back and saw bulky man with gun in his hand watching him closely. Fuck, wrong turn.

“Sorry, didn't mean to fall on you, nice chest there, bye!” he rambled and instantly running around the man and deeper into a building. He took three stairs at once, climbing higher and higher, hoping next building wouldn't be too far away and he could jump the roofs.

Where he was in the middle he heard gunshots and instantly plastered himself against the wall. They were shooting at him now, fuck! Gods, he gonna die, he gonna die here and it was the worst thing ever, he should listen to his sister and stop playing a prince in a golden armor and...

“Kid, you still there?” Came another voice and Pietro held his breath. “They're gone.”

“And what proof I have you not gonna kill me?” he asked after few seconds of silence and instantly cursed himself. He was just making mistake after a mistake. He should just shut up, climb up silently and go back to his sister.

“You don't, but there is a high fence around the roof that you won't jump over.”

_Dammit..._

Pietro took slow breath and he started walking down the stairs slowly. The man could lie, yes, but he really didn't feel like going up only to find it was true and then needed to get all the way down. Beside this man sounded more amused than annoyed.

He finally stepped off the last step and looked at the man. He was sitting at the only chair in the room, in the abandoned building and the door were closed. There was lonely lightbub giving light around and Pietro strained his eyes as he looked at the man, who was watching him too.

“You look like a homeless man.” he said and instantly wanted to facepalm.

“And you look like a thief.” man answered, small smile on is lips. His longer hair were framing his face, steel blue eyes on Pietro with focus that made him want to squirm in a place. “What did you took?”

“Nothing.” Pietro huffed. “There was a girl screaming and I wanted to help, but she was pretending. And then these guys started chasing me and I just ran.”

“Nothing at all? Or nothing this time?” the man asked and Pietro was ready to fight him, but he saw his amused expression.

“You are a fucking troll, dude.” Pietro grumbled, walking closer to him. “Can you let me out? My sister is waiting for me.”

“What's your name, kid?” the man asked as he stood up and put his gun back in his pocket.

“Pietro. Yours?”

“James. But people call me Winter. Come on, let me get you out.”

Pietro followed the man through the building and to the back door, even as he kept thinking about his name. Winter... He heard that somewhere. He blinked suddenly where the door where opened and sun blinded him. He focused his eyes again on a man, who was watching him, waiting for him to leave.

“Will I see you again?” he asked, just like a stupid teenager with a crush. That we wasn't at all. Even if man's dangerous smile was making something warm appear in his stomach.

“We will see, kid. Now go. And stay away from the trouble.”

Pietro nodded and walked out of the door. He only took two steps, before it closed and he could hear it locked too. He though of going back for a second, before shrugging. He had other stuff to do.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Gather around!” his trainer shouted and Pietro trotted slowly toward him. He was already sweaty, his shirt sticking to his body and he wanted nothing more than take a shower. “I wanted you all to meet someone.”

There was a man standing next to Mr. Rogers. A man that Pietro knew. It was almost two months and Pietro forgot about all that chase and building and everything. But he didn't forgot that face and eyes. Eyes that were focused on him now, amusement inside them. Pietro swallowed hard.

“It's James Barnes, my friend. I need to take few weeks and he's gonna be your new trainer. Bucky, just don't kill them okay?”

“Stevie, I thought you trust me.” James said, as he grinned at Mr. Rogers, before his eyes again ended on Pietro. He licked his lips and Pietro felt shiver running down his back. “Don't worry, I will take such a great care of them.”

Pietro swallowed hard again, before smiling at James widely.

“Don't worry, Mr. Rogers. We will take care of Mr. Barnes too. Such a great care.”

 

 


End file.
